A RC-IGBT (Reverse Conducting Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) in which a FWD (Free Wheeling Diode) is built into an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) is a semiconductor device used in power conversion, etc. It is desirable for breakdown not to occur easily in the operations of the semiconductor device.